


my love is more than enough

by turnover



Series: hectorcard oneshots [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover
Summary: Short Hectorcard modern AU drabble. May be (?) slightly OOC because I wrote this for another purpose and changed the names to Hectorcard, but I think it's still pretty valid. ⊂(･ω･*⊂)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania)
Series: hectorcard oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	my love is more than enough

Adrian's in the library wracking his brain over algebraic fractions when Hector slides into a seat next to him. "Hey," he smiles, adorable in the little puppy-dog way of his. "Long day?"

Adrian groans and takes Hector's water bottle. "Damn right." Hector slips off his school bag and slouches down, rubbing his eyes with both fists. Adrian thinks it's ridiculously endearing.

"What're you working on? I can try to help," Hector offers, even though they both know he's hopeless at math. Still, Adrian pushes his worksheet over to him, just to see Hector's eyes widen as they skim over the numbers. "Why do we even have to learn all of this?"

They spend the next hour in compatible silence, and halfway through a pair of earphones appears and they take a bud each. They're listening to the drone of Ed Sheeran when another student deliberately bumps his hip into the desk, sending Hector's papers and pens flying. He grimaces when he hears the student snicker softly, knowing full well why he did it - word had gotten out about him being gay, and the cohort didn't take too kindly to it. The teachers are content to ignore and twiddle their thumbs.

Adrian glares at him, and the boy actually flinches when they make eye contact. Adrian? Softball team captain? Best not mess with him.

Adrian's just about ready to get up and confront him, but Hector slaps his shoulder lightly and shakes his head. He exhales loudly but leaves the retreating student alone.

"I don't understand why you put up with this," Adrian grumbles, crossing his arms and pouting. Hector laughs and lean over to ruffle Adrian's ponytail, not even caring about how unplatonic the gesture appears to be. "It's fine. Everything's going to blow over soon." He hesitates, and then adds, "I appreciate you standing up for me, you know. And being- accepting."

Adrian's eyes sparkle a little. "Of course. It would be hypocritical otherwise."

Everything screeches to a halt. "Adrian? What? What does that mean? Adrian!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day. o((*^▽^*))o


End file.
